Making Things Right
by lewdness
Summary: Tsuna will do anything to make that sad, broken look be erased. //TYL!GokuderaTsuna, allusions to TYL!Gokudera and TYL!Tsuna together.//


Title: Make Things Right  
Rating: Oh so very NC17  
Pairings, if any: TYL!Gokudera/Tsuna with past TYL!Goku/TYL!Tsuna  
Summary: Tsuna will do anything to make that sad, broken look be erased.  
Word Count: 5315  
Warnings: Porn. Gratuitous amounts. Spoilers with the TYL arc.  
Reborn!Fic

A/N: Written for the KinkMeme on LJ. The request was:

YL!Gokudera/Tsuna. Gokudera being emotionally overwhelmed by younger!Tsuna's sudden presence after his death. And not like the sappy, sobbing kind of overwhelmed, more the desperate, broken, mindfuckeryish kind.

Also, bonus points for allusions to TYL!Gokudera/TYL!Tsuna.

Note that this kind of throws some of the canon aspects on the ground and beats it up. The Gokuderas are using the TYL bazooka to switch back and forth and since it's malfunctioning, that's why they get to stay so long. In other words, I wrote half the fic, then paused and went, SHI-- thinks up excuse.

So. Yes.

As much as I kind of roll my eyes at myself, I really liked writing this fic and enjoyed writing it. Hope you like reading it?

Tl;dr? Gokudera angsts, porn happens, snuggling follows

-xxxxx-

Tsuna isn't sure what to expect when he sees a much older Gokudera standing there, looking like he's seen a ghost. There's something _wrong_ about how broken and startled he looks, like he never expected to see Tsuna again—the young brunet just brushes it off as best as he can and blames it on how young he must look. He just isn't sure what to make of the almost reverent way that Gokudera looks at him every time after, like he's both scared and in awe. Tsuna doesn't have the guts to ask why, and some part of him is glad when that Gokudera switches, leaving a much younger, much more confused one standing there.

xxxxx

The next time they meet after Lambo shoots the _older_ Gokudera, he won't look at him straight. He walks and talks and lives like a normal person, but Tsuna realizes that something's not right, and that it probably has to with the fact that he woke up in a _casket_, which was weird and creepy and so many types of gross. The tenth doesn't want to think about that, however, so he focuses on trying to figure out a way to make this Gokudera feel better. He's not used to seeing Gokudera look so constantly tired and stressed, and one night, he comes up behind the man and wraps his arms around him, burying his face in the small of Gokudera's back—or what he can reach, the man being so damn tall.

"I'm sorry," Tsuna whispers, arms tight around the man's skinny waist, and he absently thinks that maybe Gokudera should have better eating habits. "I don't know how you lost…him, but you look…really sad and I'm…"

Gokudera deflates instantly, letting out a soft, pained noise, one hand coming to rest on top of where Tsuna's is, and he sinks back against the brunet. "Don't be, Juudaime," he says softly, voice a little raspy like he's trying to hold back words or emotions that he doesn't want Tsuna to hear. "Just don't for right now, okay?"

Tsuna's heart aches when Gokudera pushes him away and then time to chat is up, just when it looks like the older man was going to say something. Bidding him a hasty goodbye, Tsuna doesn't see the way that Gokudera's face crumples, the way his breathing goes shaky, or the way that he falls to his knees, because each time Tsuna leaves, he leaves behind nothing but his memory, and the reminder that _his_ Tsuna is gone.

xxxxx

He thinks that probably, Yamamoto is angry at him while they're both stuck there in the past—or as angry as Yamamoto can get because in ten years his temper hasn't increased much. Gokudera's avoiding everything and everyone, though every inch of his being is aching to see Tsuna, to hear him laugh and see him smile and brush off the protests of "but I don't _want_ to be the Juudaime!"

Eventually he comes back to the hotel where he and the Yamamoto from the future are both staying, growling when Yamamoto just watches him, silent for the moment. "You owe him that much," Yamamoto says to him lowly, eyes darker than usual, and Gokudera lifts a hand to hit him, only to stop when he sees the placid way that Yamamoto sits there. The jerk would let himself get hit, over and over, because he fucking _understands _and would let Gokudera just get his rage out like that. "Gokudera."

"Shut the fuck up," Gokudera rasps, and stalks off.

He goes through an entire pack of cigarettes that day, trapped in the past and once more he's without Tsuna.

xxxxx

"That's not healthy," Tsuna says, scaring the shit out of Gokudera early in the morning. They're inside the headquarters of the Vongola once more, and the older Gokudera knows that Tsuna misses his younger self, but there's not much he can do. Plus, he's selfish and he knows it, and it's technically not being selfish if he's taking Tsuna from…well, himself. At least, that's how he reasons it out. "Gokudera-kun. That's not healthy."

Gokudera sends the short boy a smirk around the cigarette and his heart aches when Tsuna stands up, plucking it out of his mouth and squishing it under his shoes because his older self did the same thing. "It's not, but what's it matter?" he questioned, and then sighed, getting out another one because he needed it to deal with the young version. Hell, he needed them to deal with the _older_ version. "What d'you want, Juudaime?"

Tsuna stares at him for a long time, his face oddly worried and sad at the same time, and his voice is shaky when he speaks. "You hate me."

Floored, the new, unlit cigarette drops to the floor as Gokudera just stares, mouth open in shock, eyes taking in the sight of Tsuna's saddened face. "J-Juudaime-" he begins, but is cut off.

"No, don't," Tsuna says quietly, and offers a sad little smile in return. "I understand. I would too a little, if I were you, maybe. I'm useless like this, even with everyone here helping. Because. Because I can't protect them, and maybe….maybe that's how I died. Because I--"

"_Stop_," Gokudera rasps, voice throaty and Tsuna wants to take back everything that he said about that, because he has this broken, sad look in his eyes that makes Tsuna's heart feel like it's ripped in two. "Stop, stop, stop _please_, Juudaime, I don't--"

Tsuna darted forward instantly, throwing his arms around Gokudera's waist, once more thinking about how damn skinny the older man was, and pressing his face into a shirt that smelled of cigarettes and the way the air smelt when it was just about to storm. "I'm sorry," Tsuna whispered, hugging him so tightly he was afraid he'd break the man. He tilted his head up. "I'm, I'm sorry, I know th--"

Cut off, Tsuna barely had time to think, let alone breathe as Gokudera's expression crumpled and he bent forward, kissing him hard on the lips, one hand tangling in Tsuna's unruly hair, the other at the small of his back, pressing him close. There's a sense of desperation in every bit of the kiss, and all Tsuna can do is open his mouth and gasp sharply because Gokudera tastes like he smells almost, and his kisses are making him weak-kneed like a stupid _girl_. He finds his thoughts can't even switch to Kyoko as Gokudera does this to him, the man overriding all of his thoughts and just overwhelming him with everything that Tsuna realized one of his best friends would be when he aged years from now. He could only hope he lived to survive, later on.

A brief second later, their mouths part, and Gokudera's trailing hot, almost….almost reverent kisses down Tsuna's throat, biting and sucking and oh god, he's going to leave _marks_and everyone will know _something_ happened, a something named Gokudera. Tsuna's cheeks burn bright red, and he opens his mouth to shakingly tell Gokudera to stop, that it's not right, that he's sorry, but—

--and then stops, because Gokudera's gone still, a shattered look in his eyes that Tsuna wishes he could repair. "G-goku….dera…kun…?" Tsuna whispers, and flinches at the way that Gokudera draws back – starts to, anyway, and Tsuna doesn't let him. "N-no! Stop!"

He obeys, because it's a direct order from his Juudaime, and he's never disobeyed one before. "I shouldn't've," Gokudera says softly, already reaching for his cigarettes, watching the way that Tsuna goes even more pink. He's fucked everything up with his past, and he's terribly, terribly afraid that when Tsuna goes back, it'll have changed and _they_ won't exist together in the future. He doesn't know if he can take passing by Tsuna three, five, ten years from where they started, and pretending like he doesn't love the other male.

"It's killing you inside," Tsuna whispers, his intuition working easily, and making his heart ache all the fiercer because it's true. "Seeing me like this. It's killing you. Because you don't…have…uh….me."

Gokudera cringes away, feeling as if he's committed some terrible crime by touching the brunet. "I'd do anything for you," Gokudera says, voice cracking. His hands shake as he lights the cigarette, and he draws in a thick drag, exhaling slowly. "I'll go."

Tsuna just stands there for the longest time, just staring at the man, and something inside him snaps when he watches Gokudera turn away. "_Stop,_" he says, voice holding a lot more strength than he feels he has at this point. "Turn….Turn around."

The man's shoulders shake, like he's laughing or maybe crying—Tsuna forces back his intuition to tell which one it is because he's afraid to find out. It takes a long time for Gokudera to turn around, but when he does, his face is devoid of tears, thankfully, though his eyes are closed. "You'll give me orders then?" Gokudera says around the cigarette in his mouth, exhaling more smoke. "I can guess the next." And he thinks he can, fully expecting it to be a "_g-go away!_" for what he's dared to do. All he thinks is maybe he'll be good enough for his leader, in the future.

"….Kiss me again," Tsuna orders, his voice shaky but it's audible and real and…and he's serious, knowing that if he can help fix one of the Gokuderas he knows, then that's a good start. "Gokudera-kun."

The man doesn't obey right away, half wondering if this will be his first direct order to say no to. Then, he wonders if he is stupid enough to give this chance up. He almost shivers at the stubborn tilt to Tsuna's chin, because it's the very same look his older love used to give him.

"Go-ku-de-_ra-kun_," Tsuna annunciates every single word, lips pursed, knowing he has to be strong for this, has to be a_ leader_ to make Gokudera understand. "Kiss. Me. You have until I count to one. Thre--"

Wasting no time, Gokudera darts forward, kissing Tsuna hard enough to bruise, and he's _shaking_, Tsuna realizes with a startled noise, only barely able to do anything other than open his mouth and gasp, because Gokudera's hands are everywhere, touching and groping and holding him so close that it hurts in the best way ever- in a way Tsuna didn't know was possible. He lets out a startled _hiiiieee—_when he's pushed against a wall, trying to cut the rest off because the Juudaime of the Vongola family shouldn't make such frightened noises, not when Gokudera expects so much of him, he thinks. His toes curl when Gokudera cups his cheeks ever so gently, a startling contrast to what was happening just a few moments ago, and then they part again for air. "I'm sorry," Gokudera whispers, and gasps when Tsuna makes an annoyed noise and tries to kiss him, missing and brushing the kiss over his cheek instead, which is okay because he starts pressing soft, shaking, hesitant kisses to Gokudera's skin, exhaling slowly and that makes everything _tingle_. "F-fuck, Juudaime."

Everything stops when Tsuna draws back, tone calm. "Okay."

Gokudera makes a choked noise. Sputters a little. Gapes at his boss.

Tsuna just looks at him, lips kiss-bruised, cheeks flushed. "I said okay," Tsuna says, and then wonders if that was the wrong thing to say. "G…Gokudera-kun?"

"Yeah?" Gokudera finally manages, licking his lips and swallowing hard, Adam's apple bobbing. He sounds weird—a little uncertain of himself, and Tsuna sighs quietly, reaching out and touching his cheek lightly. "I can?"

Tsuna just smiles at him, wondering what the hell he's getting himself into because he's as inexperienced as they come when it comes to any kind of sex. Sure, he knows how to jerk off, and has done it more than just once, but there wasn't any face in his mind while he did it, the action mostly just _reaction_ usually to waking up with an erection and not wanting his mom (or Reborn, oh gods) to see it. "Yes," Tsuna finally says, figuring that it's Gokudera and that…that makes it right.

He's startled by the intensity of the of the kiss, barely able to keep up, finding it all too new and quick for him to kiss back right away, but he tries, hoping he isn't terrible. Gokudera doesn't seem to object, smoothing his hands over Tsuna's skin, fingers working to the zipper of his new hooded sweatshirt, pulling it down, then slipping his hands under the loose gray shirt Tsuna's wearing under it. Fingers crawl over the dips and planes of his chest, sliding up until they brush against his nipples, the sensation startling Tsuna from the kiss, eyes wide. "G-Gokude-"

"Trust me," Gokudera whispered, not giving him a chance to protest as he kissed him again, fingers rolling his nipples in a way that made him tremble and his pants just that much tighter. There's a moment of slowness, where they just touch, the older of the two trying to slide his hands everywhere, scraping his nails lightly down Tsuna's sides, watching as his eyelashes flutter and his breath catches in his lungs. It's the calm before the storm, and the calm is over almost abruptly, Gokudera letting out a hoarse, choked noise, leaning over and kissing him hard enough to bruise, to almost bleed, hands groping blindly. Tsuna just leans into it, giving him whatever he wants, understanding as best as he can, offering what he needs. He leans into each touch, gritting his teeth when some are too hard, fingers pressing into sore spots of his body, or biting a little too hard at his shoulder, even through the shirt. He lost his hoodie rather quickly, leaving Gokudera to press a kiss to the slender line of his neck, not quite cursing but half-hissing the start of one, recognizing how desperate he was, and not caring because he has Tsuna in the here and now.

Tsuna just moans when long fingers slide down, forcing their way into his pants, not even bothering to unbutton them, curling tight around his erection and stroking him awkwardly. It's embarrassing, he thinks blankly, standing on the tips of his toes to try and draw Gokudera back into a kiss, whining when he does this _thing_ with his wrist that makes Tsuna's world go all fuzzy and weird. The man's obviously past thinking, so Tsuna unbuttons his own pants, pushing them down his hips along with his boxers, cheeks flushed and oh gods, he's so embarrassed but it's for Gokudera, and he'd do anything for Gokudera. Anything to get that pained look out of his eyes. If this is what it takes…so be it. At least it feels good- better than good, even.

There's something utterly wrong about using the living room to fuck in, but Tsuna pushes that from his mind, obeying when Gokudera starts to push him to the couch. He stumbles a little over his pants, gasping as his embarrassed laugh is swallowed by a hard kiss once more, and then he's pushed over the arm of the couch, front-first, kiss broken. "Please," Gokudera half-begs, and then abruptly lapses back into Italian, mouthing a "per favore" against the boy's left shoulder blade. "Per favore, opinione sì--"

Confused beyond all reason, Tsuna catches the please, not knowing the rest of it and just says, _"Yes,_" quiet and strong, trembling at the harsh exhale and the press of a hand to the curve of his bottom. He's exposed to Gokudera, terribly, terribly exposed, and while he doesn't know exactly what's going to happen, he thinks that it can't be that different than with a girl and since it's…since it's Gokudera, it's okay. He spreads his legs to help a little, hardly able to believe he's doing this but the dynamite wielder is curling his left hand around his cock, and that makes him forget everything except that this feels really, really nice.

The slide of the zipper from behind makes Tsuna stiffen a little, half-uncertain, but still going with it, grabbing a pillow and holding it tightly, the arm of the couch pressing tightly against his stomach. He trusts Gokudera, he trusts him, he does, and tries not to let the startled noise escape when he feels the solid, hot length of his cock pressed against his bottom. Biting his lip, he tensed, waiting for the push, not sure if it would hurt or feel good, surprised when it didn't come right away.

"G-gotta get…" Gokudera rasped, fingers tightening around Tsuna's erection then abruptly pulling away, the heat of his body vanishing. "Gotta get something t'make it…easier." He vanished a moment later, rumpled and flushed, leaving Tsuna to stare after him, leaning heavily on the touch, oh-so-relieved when he returned in just a few seconds, a small bottle in his hand. Slicking one finger, Gokudera shivered at the sharp moan that he got when he pushed one in, trembled at the short, ragged cries that two, then three fingers got him. The older Tsuna, when he was alive, was just….just like this, so responsive, so vocal, so real. Granted he had more muscle and more height, but as Gokudera pushed his fingers deeper, hooking and searching for that special spot, he could only think about how similar they were. "Più alto," he whispered, half-begging it. "_Louder_, più alto, Tsuna."

Tsuna let out a sharp, startled moan at the command, the fingers inside burning as they were pushed deeper, but they slid against something _wonderful_, and then were withdrawn far too quickly. He heard the shuffle of pants being kicked away after being dropped once more, then the warm, hard press of the man's erection against his bottom. Spreading Tsuna with his thumb and forefinger, he slicked himself quickly, not quite using enough for someone who hadn't been fucked before, and pushing in with a quick, sharp groan, curving his body against Tsuna's.

Yelping, Tsuna just barely stopped himself from jerking away from it, muffling his whine into the pillow, fingers clawing at the cushion because it _hurt_, hurt in a way that being hit or being thrown into a wall didn't feel like. Breathing sharply, Tsuna just bit back any noises of anything other than pleasure, stilling, trying to adjust, only to groan as Gokudera whispered a quiet, "sono spiacente," a note of apology in his voice, withdrawing till just the tip was in, and then sinking back in.

This was for Gokudera, so it was okay, the pain was okay, and he understood and…and he would do anything to make him feel better, so this was okay. The only thing that truly bothered him was the fact he was staring at the ugly upholstery of the couch, not up at Gokudera. Half of him wondered if it was for a reason he was pushed like this, the other figured it was because it was the easiest to fuck him. It was his first time though, and for his first time, he at least…at least wanted to see the other's face. "S-stop, Gokudera-k-kun," Tsuna pleaded, lifting his head to breathe it, gasping at the sharp withdraw and plunge back in that left him shivering.

Gokudera stopped instantly, buried all the way inside, his voice suddenly scared and uncertain. "O-oh gods, Ju…Judaime, I--"He draws out sharply, cock leaving a thin line of red and shiny clear across the smooth skin of Tsuna's ass, and he feels sick for betraying his Juudaime like this, for _hurting_ him. "Juudaime, please, I—I'm sorry, I--"

"I want to see you," Tsuna said softly, forcing himself to stand up on legs a little too shaky for his comfort. Turning around slowly, he ignored the slickness back there, the stickiness of his body, and leaned up, kissing the scared look away from Gokudera's face. "I just wanna see you when you….you know."

Gokudera nodded slowly, hesitantly and nudged him to the flat part of the couch, watching as Tsuna laid down slowly, then spread his knees so Gokudera could climb over him, covering the slender body of the teen with his own. The lube was dropped by the edge of the couch, and Tsuna shook his head when he went for it—he needed to prove that he could take it, that he wasn't scared, that this was _okay_, and making Gokudera stop once more would not help any of those at all. "P…Per….favore…" Tsuna whispered in bad, bad Italian, stumbling over the words, hooking his legs up over Gokudera's waist, arms sliding around his neck. "Please." Best to stick with the language he knows, he thinks.

Gokudera smiled wryly, touching his cheek with one hand while he led himself back inside the boy with the other. "Your accent is terrible," he said quietly, sliding in slowly, moving when he was prompted by the shaky rock of Tsuna's hips.

It still hurt, each withdraw and subsequent thrust back in a little too rough, a little too hard for a first time with minimum preparation and a small amount of lube, but Tsuna just held Gokudera close, wishing he could speak in the man's native language, just doing his best with gasped-out Japanese, trying to reassure him. "W-we'll fix it….nhhh…we-we'll make it better," Tsuna managed, choking on a moan as Gokudera let out a soft, pained noise, speeding up and suddenly brushing the spot from before that had him seeing spots. "W-we'll make…our own future." Tsuna jerked, startled at the touch to his cock, the hand larger and more callused than his own, bigger and stronger and inexplicably _right_. Cheeks flushed, Tsuna tried to move with the rocking, fingers tracing over the man's skin, feeling guilty for each raised piece of hot flesh. "I-I'll make s-sure half've…these…h-h_ahhh_—don't…don't happen."

Gokudera hissed suddenly, hips jerking forward raggedly as he lost it with a snarled curse in Italian, coming deep inside the boy, leaving him to tremble and kiss him gently, smoothing hands over hot, sweat-tacky skin. "Y-you'd better not, Juudaime," he whispers, pulling out a moment later and half-resting on top of the brunet, a hand sliding down and jerking him off with slow, even tugs, a flick of his wrist at the end of each one, just how Tsuna himself did it. A palm slid over the flushed, pre-come slick head, leaving Tsuna to buck his hips up. "I got most of these scars from protecting you. Don't let it be for nothing."

Tsuna gritted his teeth, coming abruptly, all over his stomach and Gokudera's hand, gasping and trembling with the aftershocks of orgasm, eyes lidded. He just nods at the soft repeat of "Juudaime. Don't let it be for nothing. Let me keep the scars." He's scared of that devotion, the selfless, mindless desire to protect and half-worship, it seems, and then realizes he'd do anything to protect them too, so there's not so much of a difference. "They're for you."

"I know," Tsuna murmurs, and wonders why knowing that makes him feel both better and worse.

xxxxx

They make love just twice more that night, one of those times in the shower, Gokudera leading Tsuna into the bathroom that is right next to his bedroom. He strips off everything else that they were too hasty to strip off just a while before, and he nudges Tsuna into the shower once it's warm enough. The brunet's more than glad for the hot spray of water all over his body, erasing the come that is sluggishly trailing down the inside of his thigh, hurriedly washing it away before Gokudera noticed the red tint to it.

"I'm sorry," Gokudera says softly, stepping up behind the brunet, moving like he's going to embrace him and then stopping because he's sure he'd be overstepping his boundaries. Instead, he reaches for the shampoo, lathering it up in his hands before nudging Tsuna to the side so he can start washing the boy's hair, fingers long and graceful (pianist fingers, Tsuna knows, wondering if he's kept up the hobby even through the hell that was this world). "I hurt you."

"I liked it," Tsuna says simply, not realizing how either kinky or disturbing or weird that might sound, just commenting that he liked what he and Gokudera did together. Gokudera seems to understand though, judging by the soft "hn," from behind, and Tsuna picks up on the pleased tone to his voice, even in that one sound. He leans into the touches with a soft purr, lets Gokudera do what he wants, ducking under the spray when nudged, letting the man's fingers (pianist fingers, Tsuna reminds himself once more, because they play him like well-tuned instrument) stroke and touch and soothe. Somewhere in the middle of the washing, Gokudera started working out the knots in Tsuna's back, laying soft, reverent kisses across the skin, whispering things in what Tsuna suspected was Italian. He caught his name a few times, a shaky moan escaping when Gokudera's fingers pressed just right into his muscles, and ooh, yes, that felt _nice_.

He lets out a soft noise when he feels Gokudera's cock brush against his bottom, realizing that neither of them are as soft as they probably should be after having sex such a short time ago. They're young, though, Tsuna thinks, blaming it on that, and not resisting when Gokudera turns him around, smoothing his lips over the Vongola leader's, tongue slipping in and Tsuna sighs into the kiss, pleased.

There's none of the previous frenzy this time; instead, Gokudera kisses him while his right hand trails down to curl around Tsuna's erection, fingertips stroking ever so lightly, just enough to make Tsuna's breath catch and toes curl. He sinks back, leaning heavily on the wall, and closes his eyes, hips arching into the touch.

"May I, Juudaime?" Gokudera asks so very, very quietly, everything halting for a moment as he waits for an answer, fully prepared to leave the shower if his Juudaime requests it. It'd hurt, it'd sting, it'd _ache_, but he would understand.

"P-please," Tsuna whispered, reaching out and tangling a hand back in Gokudera's shaggy haircut, tugging lightly. "G-gokudera-kun, _please_." The smile that he feels pressed to his shoulder is enough to make his chest tight, and he exhales slowly as the fingers start to move again, jerking him off slowly at first, stroking him to full hardness, then he feels Gokudera kneel, and suddenly he's sure it's the man's mouth wrapped around his cock, warm and tight and wet, sinfully _good_. "O-oh," Tsuna manages, startled and aroused way more than he should be, he thinks. His hands curl in Gokudera's damp hair, tugging a little when he gets worried about the man breathing.

"Let me, Juudaime," Gokudera breathes once he pulls back from Tsuna's erection, precome smearing on his lips as he brushes a kiss over the swollen tip, and Tsuna nearly loses it right there. "Please. Let me."

Tsuna just nods, too afraid his voice won't work right if he opens his mouth, and works on breathing as Gokudera takes him deep, impossibly deep, leaving him to choke and gasp on the sharp exhale of "_G-Gokudera-kun!"_

He comes after just a few more bobs of Gokudera's head between his legs, trying to warn him with "I'm coming, Gokudera!" but all that comes out is a strangled, "nhgh—ghhh-_a-ahnn-! " _and then he's coming hard into the man's mouth, feeling him swallow everything he could. Tsuna sinks to his knees abruptly, Gokudera drawing back a little, catching him with a low, soft laugh, cradling him close and pressing soft kisses to his shoulders while Tsuna relearns how to make his legs and feet actually work.

"Thank you," Gokudera whispers softly, hugging him tightly, and then flushing with embarrassment when Tsuna reaches back to try and return the favor, only to find the man already soft. "I-I took care of it while I…"

"….O-oh," Tsuna says, cheeks bright red, because hell, that's a sexy image in itself. He shivers, and doesn't resist when Gokudera helps them both stand, hugging the older man tightly. "C…can we lay down?"

Gokudera's smile is wry as he nods, rinsing them both off once more before turning the water off, handing Tsuna a towel first and then using one on himself, leading them back to his bedroom where they curl close, naked and wet, and fall asleep.

xxxxx

Gokudera wakes up to something startling—Tsuna's buried under the covers, but not under the covers by his side- no, no, he's kneeling between Gokudera's legs, sucking and licking at his dick like it's the best thing he's ever had in his mouth. What he lacks in experience, he makes up with remembering how Gokudera touched him, and with just _trying_, trying to make this good, make this right for the older man.

Lost in the half-sleepy haze, it doesn't take much to bring him over the edge, climaxing with a soft, hissed curse in Italian, leaving Tsuna to sputter and choke as a mouthful of bitter come promptly made him gag. He swallowed it down, finding it too rude to spit it on the covers, and made a face, wondering how Gokudera made it look so damn easy. He crawls back up when he's done, humming at the soft touch to his skin, answering the soft question of "you too?" with a shake of his head, because while he's a little hard, this was just for Gokudera. It was for Gokudera, who ignored the shake of his head, intent on returning the favor, drawing out ragged gasps and moans for the next few minutes, working Tsuna up until he came with a hiss of Gokudera's name.

Tsuna lays flat on his back when they're done, panting and shaking, eyes lidded. There's no energy left in him to do anything but just lay there, covered in sweat and come and bite marks, fingers curled softly in the tangled mess of Gokudera's hair. The older man is pressed close to him, head resting on Tsuna's chest, over his heart, much too tall for this position, and Tsuna's afraid his friend will get a cramp somewhere, but doesn't dare to disturb him right now, instead just petting him slowly while their breathing slows.

"Thank you," Gokudera says ever so quietly, thanking him again, breath sliding along Tsuna's chest. "Thank you, Juudaime."

Tsuna just hums quietly, awkward but understanding, hugging him as best as he can and ignoring the low, steady pound below the waist, his ass aching. It's worth it, every bit, he knows. That look has gone out of Gokudera's eyes, the slump out of his shoulders. He's not back to normal, but they can work on that, he thinks. With his friends, he can do anything—it just might take a little extra work and will power, the latter of which he has plenty of. "Sleep," Tsuna whispers, closing his eyes all the way, not seeing the way that Gokudera's lips curl in a warm smile, but feeling that against his skin.

"Okay," Gokudera says in return, but doesn't for a long time, figuring this is one of those times where it's acceptable to disobey a direct order. He stays awake almost all night long, just listening to Tsuna's heart beat, steady, listens to the way the breath fills his lungs, the way that he murmurs softly in his sleep, just _listens_, soaking it all in. Eventually, he falls asleep, lulled by the smelltouchtaste of his boss there, in bed with him once more, even if it's only for a night. Because Tsuna is Tsuna, and now that he's here, he can fix everything.

xxxxx

Thus begins my first big leap into the KHR fandom. Let me know what you guys think, please?


End file.
